Regreso
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Si había algo que Claudia sabía era que nunca había que dudar de la perseverancia de un Asesino, y menos si se trataba de Ezio Auditore. Porque por mucho tiempo que pasase él siempre volvía.


**Hola nuevamente, mis adorados lectores. Muchos me venís pidiendo desde hace tiempo algo en lo que salga Ezio, pues bien, aquí lo tenéis. Se centra verdaderamente en Claudia Auditore (un personaje que me encanta), ya que se me da mejor manejar personajes secundarios que iniciales, es más fácil ya que la personalidad es más simple y se puede jugar con ella. Desgraciadamente el fic no está centrado en sí en Ezio, que algún día haré algo de él, os lo prometo, pero al menos así ya veis cómo manejo al personaje y que os parece. **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientación son propiedad de Ubisoft. Todo salido del maravilloso mundo de Assassin's Creed.

**Regreso**

_**Marzo de 1512 d.C.**_

Releyó la carta de su hermano, como otras tantas veces lo había hecho en esos meses. Esperaba con impaciencia volver a tener noticias de Ezio. Desde que recibió su último mensaje en el que decía que iba a dirigirse a Masyaf no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Aquel asunto la tenía verdaderamente preocupada. Los temporales en los mares eran muy comunes, y para llegar a Italia había que atravesar el Mediterráneo. Pensar en que podía haberse perdido en el fondo del mar por las intransigencias del tiempo la ponían enferma.

Confiaba plenamente en su hermano. En su última carta le decía que la próxima vez esperaba que pudieran hablar en persona, pero hacía meses que había llegado y no sabía nada de Ezio. Sin embargo sabía que él no rompería su promesa, jamás había roto ninguna de las que le había hecho. Si decía que iba a volver sin lugar a dudas lo haría, aunque eso no hacía que se sintiera menos preocupada por el tema.

Se encontraba en la _Rosa di Fiore_. Aunque ya no se encargase de las cortesanas del lugar se pasaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Rosa hacía un buen trabajo, además de saludar a las chicas y comprobar que se encontraban bien. Se miró la cicatriz del dedo con añoranza mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Era una Asesina, pero en aquellos momentos servía poco más que una informadora en Roma. Ahora que los Borgia habían muerto la única preocupación que tenía era el estado de salud del Papa Julio II, el cual había sido protector de su Orden desde la muerte de Rodrigo Borgia.

—Claudia —escuchó decir su nombre. Enfrente se erguía la figura de Rosa, mirándola con resignación—. Deberías ir a tu casa, necesitas descansar.

—Estoy bien —comentó lánguidamente mientras seguía inspeccionando sus manos. En ellas se podían ver arrugas bastante visibles. La juventud hacía tiempo que la había dejado atrás.

—No, no lo estás —repuso suspirando—. Ve a casa, Beatrice debe estar preocupada por ti.

Sintió la mano de Rosa posarse en su hombro, lo que hizo que se girase para mirar a la morena.

—Aquí estoy distraída —pronunció en tono bajo—, en casa… me ahogo. —Negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Necesito pensar en algo que no sea el mar —dijo con voz pesarosa—, por favor.

La veneciana únicamente se quedo parada a su lado. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando Claudia pues también echaba de menos a Ezio, pero hacía más de un año que había partido y durante meses que no habían tenido ninguna noticia suya. Lo conocía desde hacía años, sabía cuán difícil de matar era, por lo que sabía que sobreviviría a cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Claudia era su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba a aquella mujer era él, compartían un nexo que ella no llegaba a comprender.

—Hace unas horas llegó un barco a _Fuimicino_ que venía del este. Tal vez Ezio esté allí —respondió con una sonrisa. Todo era posible, además estaba segura de que lo primero que haría cuando llegase a Italia sería buscar a su hermana.

—Siempre llegan barcos y nunca está en ellos, Rosa. Ya no sé qué pensar… —Se levantó con aspecto decaído.

—Confía en Ezio, sabes que no se dejaría matar por nadie. Nada le impedirá volver —terminó intentando levantarle los ánimos, pero sólo pudo ver una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa en los labios de la Auditore.

Cuando salió del burdel ya había anochecido. Ella vivía con su doncella, Beatrice, en una pequeña casa en el centro de Roma, al lado de una tienda de costura en la que solía comprar frecuentemente. Miró al cielo, fijándose en las estrellas que brillaban espectralmente. Cuando eran jóvenes sus hermanos y ella subían al tejado de la mansión para mirarlas, pasaban horas sentados esperando ver algo maravilloso, algo mágico. Al recordar cosas así los echaba de menos, a todos. Federico, Petruccio, Ezio… sabía que no debía de sentir satisfacción por la muerte de sus enemigos, pero cuando supo que tanto Rodrigo como César habían muerto se sintió aliviada.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa donde el farolillo estaba encendido y Beatrice la esperaba en la puerta con aspecto impaciente con una radiante sonrisa.

—_Buona notte, signora_ —saludó en tono alegre—. Su hermano ha venido a visitarla —expuso sorprendiendo a Claudia que se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando a su sirvienta como si hubiera dicho algo imposible—. _¿Signora?_

—¿Mi hermano? —preguntó con voz ausente— ¿Ezio?

—_Il signor Ezio Auditore, signora_ —confirmó—, lleva un rato esperándola en la…

No llegó a terminar de decir aquello ya que Claudia se había apresurado a entrar en su casa, recorriendo rápidamente su hogar buscándolo.

—¡Ezio! —bramó esperando que este contestara— ¡Hermano! —gritó.

Cuando llegó a la estancia que se encontraba al final del pasillo lo vio, allí estaba él, pero no se encontraba solo. Una mujer pelirroja ataviada con un pulcro vestido verde permanecía sentada a su lado con un libro forrado de cuero negro en su regazo. Ambos sentados en un cómodo sofá aterciopelado. La primera reacción de Claudia fue quedarse parada enfrente de la pareja. Ezio estaba con su capucha quitada mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentía que algo dentro de ella iba a estallar de alegría. Estaba ahí, no se lo había tragado el mar.

Había regresado, como había prometido, porque siempre volvía. Sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas haciendo que su hermano pusiera una mueca burlesca.

—¿Estás llorando? —comentó en un tono entre divertido y preocupado. Esto hizo que ella se limpiase rápidamente los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente es que se ha levantado polvo y me ha entrado en los ojos. Nada más —contestó intentando mantener la compostura.

—Qué raro, cuando llegamos no había viento, ¿verdad? —Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado, la cual le propinó un leve golpe con el libro.

—Es tu hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no te ve —repuso frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Deja de burlarte de ella. —Aunque el tono usado era severo Ezio no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Después de ese comentario fue cuando realmente se fijó en aquella joven. Debía ser Sofía Sartor, la mujer de la que le había estado hablando Ezio en sus cartas. Era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado, además de bastante hermosa. Nunca había dudado del buen gusto de su hermano, y estaba claro que no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Pero Sofía no parecía cumplir del todo los estereotipos que casaban con todas las anteriores conquistas de él. Le gustaban las mujeres esbeltas con una buena figura, sin embargo ella se veía bastante más rellena de lo normal, con el vientre bastante abultado.

—_Oh mio Dio…_ —susurró llevándose la mano a la boca— ¡Está embarazada! —exclamó casi con júbilo.

Ezio miró a Sofía con cara de circunstancia, a lo que ella únicamente pudo sonrojarse ante la vergonzosa situación. Sin embargo a Claudia eso le parecía una excelente noticia, desde que se enteró que Cristina se había casado y después muerto trágicamente nunca pensó que él volviese a sentar cabeza. Que algún día llegase a ser tía era algo con lo que había soñado muchas veces, pero con la vida libertina que había tenido su hermano casi había perdido la esperanza.

"_Oh, mamá. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí para ver esto"_, pensó emocionada.

—Esperábamos darte una sorpresa, pero sigues siendo tan observadora como siempre, Claudia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la Auditore aumentó al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Se tocó el pecho orgullosa y se fijó en Sofía—. Ezio me habló mucho de ti en sus cartas. Me alegro de que vayas a formar parte de la familia —dijo para luego dirigir una mirada desdeñosa a él—, ya iba siendo hora de que mi estúpido hermano sentara cabeza de una vez por todas.

—Tú aún andas soltera —comentó afablemente—. ¿Quieres que te traiga un gato para que te haga compañía? —pronunció con bastante burla.

—Para que lo sepas tengo varios pretendientes, pero sabes que al igual que tú soy un alma libre —afirmó sentándose al lado de la pelirroja—. Perdona mis malos modales, pero hace bastante tiempo que no le veo y esto ha sido una sorpresa bastante grata debo decir —añadió con simpleza—. Soy Claudia Auditore.

—Sofía Sartor —se presentó—. Ezio también me ha hablado mucho de ti y de sus amigos en Italia. Estoy deseando conoceros a todos.

—Será un pacer. Todos querrán conocer a la mujer que ha conseguido someter al famoso Ezio Auditore. —Sonrió de forma enigmática. Él simplemente giró la cabeza desentendiéndose del tema—. Pero dime, ¿cuándo os habéis casado? Que no me hayas avisado de tu boda es algo que jamás te perdonaré, hermano.

Ambos se miraron, como pensando qué decir. Ante esa reacción Claudia frunció el ceño, ¿tanto le hubiera costado mandarle una carta nada más llegar para ir a su boda? Esto se lo iba a pagar con creces. No podía imaginárselo vestido de novio. Después de la vida libertina que había tenido aquello debía haber sido algo demasiado surrealista como para siquiera imaginarlo, y Ezio no la había invitado. Sí, esta se la devolvería con creces.

—La verdad es que nos casamos en Venecia, ahí viven los padres de Sofía —chistó mirando de reojo a su esposa—. Pero las cosas se han adelantado un poco.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó— ¿De verdad no se te ocurre una mejor excusa? ¡Debiste haberme avisado! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos—. Me cuesta imaginarte yendo hacia el altar, por Dios, habría incluso pagado si eso hubiera sido necesario.

—_Questi esagerata_, Claudia.

—Perdona si quiero asistir a la boda de mi único hermano, que después de más de medio siglo de vida por fin se casa. —Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con severidad—. Disculpa si crees que exagero.

—La culpa es mía —suspiró Sofía—, ya estaba embarazada en Venecia. Mis padres se enteraron y las cosas fueron demasiado rápido.

—Creo que estés embarazada es culpa de ambos, así que déjame regañarle —respondió mirando directamente a Ezio—. Entonces ¿has venido sólo por eso? ¿Para contarme que estás casado?

—_Non sole per quel_ —afirmó—. Desde Venecia le mandé una paloma a Maquiavelo. Necesito que os reunáis todos para elegir un nuevo Mentor.

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿un nuevo Mentor? Pero si Ezio era quien dirigía a los Asesinos desde hacía casi diez años… Era cierto que estaba mayor, sin embargo estaba segura de que no había nadie capaz de ganar a su hermano en un combate. Se le quedó mirando anonadada, ¿por qué? Aquella pregunta estaba grabada en todo su rostro y él pareció comprenderlo aunque no dijera nada.

—He vivido durante estos últimos treinta años como Asesino, Claudia. Para vengar a nuestra familia y traer paz a esta tierra —su tono era suave y calmado—. En este viaje he descubierto que mi camino acababa en Masyaf. He llevado la mejor vida que me ha sido posible, hermana. Ahora quiero terminarla en paz en el tiempo que me queda. —Le cogió la mano a su esposa.

—Entiendo… —musitó— ¿En quién estás pensando como sucesor? —Aunque le cambiasen jamás podría haber remplazo suyo posible.

—Antonio me recomendó a Lodovico Ariosto, aún no cumple los cuarenta y es bastante conocido por la Orden. Sangre joven a la que seguir —terminó con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Conozco a Lodovico, no se parece en nada a ti.

—¿Y eso no te alegra? —preguntó burlesco haciendo que ella bufase.

—Es imposible hablar contigo. —Se levantó alisándose el traje—. Debéis estar muy cansados del viaje, mi casa es vuestra casa. Beatrice hará la cena —comentó mirando a Sofía—. En serio, no puedo creer que seas un hombre casado. Rosa va a llevarse una decepción.

—¿Quién es Rosa? —dijo Sofía frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su esposo.

—Una vieja amiga.

—¿Qué tan amiga? —Claudia no podía sino regodearse de lo que veía.

Ezio siendo sometido por una mujer, y no por una cualquiera, sino por su esposa. Aquella persona con la que debería pasar el resto de su vida, la que sería madre de sus hijos, de aquel pequeño bebé que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Sofía. Iba a divertirse mucho. Dudaba mucho que su hermano le hubiera contado todas y cada una de las "amigas" que había tenido en su vida.

La cara de Ezio era un poema en esos instantes en el que Sofía parecía atravesarlo con la mirada. Durante el resto de su vida iba a disfrutar de lo lindo nombrando de tanto en tanto algunos nombres comprometedores de la vida sentimental del asesino.

"_La venganza es algo que se sirve fría, mio fratello._"

**Fin**

**Sé perfectamente que añadir frases en dos idiomas no queda exactamente bien en un relato, pero no he podido resistirme a dar el toque italiano a la historia. Lo que he puesto han sido frases sencillas que creo que cualquiera puede entender o al menos por el contexto se entiende. Es cierto que escribo más sobre los personajes que no tienen que ver con la saga del Assassin's Creed II, pero Claudia en especial para mí es un amor (además que es María, diga quien lo diga en el Brotherhood lo es xD). Espero que os haya gustado la historia, ya sabéis: críticas, comentarios, posibles mejoras... Todo es bien recibido. **


End file.
